Embraced by a Wrestler
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Jonathan Good, aka Dean Ambrose is a WWE wrestler. He also lives a life no human will ever no about; Jon is Kindred. A member of the Las Vegas Gangrel clan. This is the story of not only his dangerous and forbidden with the former lover of the Prince of San Francisco; but also his budding romance with a human named Amanda. Sometimes; Love has Fangs! Rated M for language, smut
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **This is a work of fiction and meant for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made from this story. I do not own any character from WWE or Kindred: The Embraced; they are owned by their individual corporations. I do not own real people; they own themselves and don't need help from this girl, Lol. I only own my OC's.**

**Author's Note:** **This story has been floating around in my head and I finally needed to get it out. It is my first attempt at a cross-over story; so be gentle on me. Enjoy and Review if you feel so inclined.**

Jonathan Good, better known to WWE fans as Dean Ambrose, had become immune to the daily struggle most professional wrestlers sometimes fall into. It was difficult for some; living one life as your character at work, and living your real life. Quite often the two worlds blurred together. Most wrestling fans only knew their favorites as the characters they are at work; not realizing that they were often much different in their real life, when they were alone or with loved ones. Most fans didn't even know their real names. Wrestlers were constantly being called by their character's name in public; because to the WWE fans, they were those characters. Jonathan, or Jon as he preferred, was already use to living as one thing; but being another. After all, he had 205 years of experience doing it; what was the big deal juggling one more? Jon was Kindred; or what humans called Vampires. His kind had stopped using that word centuries ago; it became more of derogatory term amongst their communities. Vampire was the term humans used to describe the nightmare creatures they loved to fear in books and movies; one of the things that went "Bump" in the night. The truth was much different; the Kindred preferred to walk amongst humans and live like them, keeping their true identity secret except to other Kindred. The "Masquerade" allowed them to do that. After hundreds of years of being hunted, killed and persecuted; it was decided by several Kindred clans to follow certain rules and behaviors which allowed them to fit into the human world. The number one rule of the "Masquerade" was no Kindred were allowed to reveal themselves to humans. Any Kindred, who broke this rule, would have their lives decided by that area's conclave; the usual punishment was Final Death by Blood Hunt. Other Kindred would hunt the responsible party down and kill them.

To most, Jon appeared to be 28 years old; he had remained 28 for the last 177 years. He actually had stopped counting the number of years; focusing on the fact that you remained on earth, while loved ones and friends passed on was too much to endure. For all intents and purposes, he was 28 years old and for the most part a loner. It was only within the last 10 years that Jon had started allowing new people into his life. He knew eventually he would lose them in several ways. First, once it became obvious that Jon was not aging he would be forced to move on; leaving them behind. Then he would have to face their actual death. In the past; he had attended the funerals of his loved ones and friends, staying in the back of churches and funeral homes so he wasn't noticed. Mourning their deaths alone. If you asked Jon if he remembered his life before being embraced; he might be able to give you vague details, but that life had become nothing more than distant memories. However; if you asked him about the night of his embrace, he could tell you every detail vividly.

It was a humid July evening in the year 1837; he was 28 years old and living in Cincinnati, Ohio. He was a laborer, working to help build the Miami and Erie Canal. It was very hard work, so in the evenings he enjoyed exploring the city; mostly its drinking establishments and spending time with random women. Rarely was he with the same woman more than one night; he was young and handsome, why settle down with just one woman yet? Women tended to flock to Jon; his bright blue eyes, blonde hair and muscular build attracted them easily. On that particular July evening he was enjoying his third glass of whiskey; completely unaware that tonight would change his life drastically. Thinking back on it now; he was not the least bit surprised that it all started with a woman! She seemed to appear in the bar out of thin air; one minute the table where she sat was empty, the next Jon looked up and spotted her. She was classically beautiful, like the women you might see in paintings that hung in museums. She had Raven black hair that the lights shined on; from where Jon was sitting he could also see her ruby red lips. She was clearly a woman of means; which was unusual to see in this area of the city, what was rarer was that she appeared to be without the company of a man. Jon looked around at the questionable men at the bar who were starting to notice her as well; this would not be good for her. Jon stood from his chair and approached the woman. "Good evening Ma'am, I hate to disturb you but I noticed you seem to be by yourself and I became concerned for your safety. Many of the patrons here are questionable in their morals. Perhaps I could join you and ensure none of them bother you." Jon smiled politely at her and was thrilled when it was returned by her. Now that he was closer to her; he could not help but notice the dark obsidian pools that were her eyes, he doubted any man would not find himself lost in them.

"I see; and you have decided to take on the role as my protector? Are you always so accommodating, or are you making a special exception for me?" Her red lips curled into another smile.

"Well; I would say that I am always so accommodating, though I am certain some people might disagree." Jon helped himself to the chair across the table from her, despite not being invited yet. "How very inconsiderate of me, I have forgotten my manners. I am Jonathan Good; and who do I have the distinct honor of aiding this evening?"

"OH! Well with Good as a surname; surely I am in capable hands!" She seemed to amuse herself with her own joke. "Mr. Good, a pleasure. I am Amelia Darby, please join me." She smiled again.

"Ms. Darby, the pleasure is entirely mine. May I offer you some whiskey?" He motions for the man behind the bar to bring a second glass to the table. "So what brings such a lovely woman such as you to a place like this and without the company of a man?" He was delighted to hear the sound of her laughter, though he was not entirely sure what he had said to cause it.

"Mr. Good, why on earth would I require the company of a man in order to have a drink?" Her eyes seemed to twinkle with some unknown mischief, which Jon found quite attractive. "I go where I please; when it pleases me. Surely, you must do the same."

"Of course Ms. Darby, however I am a man and you are clearly a lady whom might not be treated like one in a place like this." Jon poured her a second glass of whiskey after he realized her glass was empty; he had not even seen her drink it.

"Please, call me Amelia Mr. Good and I have never been in a situation that I could not handle. I think you would be very surprised to see just how capable I am."

"Alright Amelia, please call me Jonathan. I hope I will be lucky enough to be surprised." He grinned, showing off his dimples; feeling very confident that she would be his companion for the evening.

"Why don't we go someplace more private and I will show you." She grinned. Once they arrived at the hotel Jon never would have been able to afford to step into, much less stay there; Amelia took him to her suite. It was not very long after arriving that Jon and Amelia were in bed together. He was intoxicated by the whiskey and Amelia; anything could have happened and Jon would not have cared. He had no idea this beauty was Kindred; he had no idea that she had been granted permission by the Prince of the city to embrace a human earlier that same day. Jon barely noticed the bite or his life being drained from him. Everything went dark. He woke the next morning in a darkened room. "Good morning Jonathan." Amelia said brightly from somewhere in the room. At first, he couldn't see her; but then, almost as if someone had switched on a light, he could see her clearly even in the darkness. He could hear things, like whispered conversations from another room in the hotel. He could smell food that was being prepared in the kitchen on the other end of the hotel, but the thought of food did not make him hungry like it would have before. The woman he had met at the bar no longer looked the same; her hair was down and her appearance was more feral. Jon was Kindred, a member of the Gangrel clan; so started his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day – San Francisco, CA**

Jon woke up as their plane was landing in San Francisco; the WWE had been in Boston the night before, he had finally convinced his friend Colby to stop talking and watch the in-flight movie. Colby Little was a year younger than Jon; or he would have been if Jon had actually been 28 years old. WWE fans knew Colby as Seth Rollins; he and Jon had known each other for several years. They met originally while working for the same independent wrestling promotion; they both ended up getting offers from the WWE within a month of each other. Gangrels tended to be loners; but Jon never had minded having a small number of friends. All Kindred had a great deal of energy; however, Colby had more energy than any Kindred Jon had ever met. When he thought about the possibility about Colby being embraced; his immediate thought was of the cartoon character, The Tasmanian Devil. It made Jon smile. Then there was Joe Anoai; he was the polar opposite of not only Colby but of Jon also. WWE fans knew Joe better as Roman Reigns; while he was easily taller than Jon or Colby, Joe was a very quiet and calm person. He often was the person handing out advice or listening to problems. The three of them together made an unstoppable team; making up for each other's weaknesses. Besides making up a team; Colby and Joe were the two people closest to Jon, the only thing they didn't know about him was about him being Kindred.

The three men somehow managed to get through the swarm of wrestling fans that had located them in the airport and were now on their way to the hotel. As they drove through downtown San Francisco, Jon spotted a club; the sign read 'Haven'. He filed that information away for later; once their live event was over, he was sure he'd have no problem convincing the other two men to come out with him. They arrived at the hotel and Jon made his way to the desk to check them in. Through his sunglasses he took in the sight of woman behind the counter. She was a petite woman; not much taller than 5'2" and probably around 22 years old. He pushed his sunglasses down his nose a bit to get a clearer view of her. The first thing that jumped out at him was her hair; it was red, but had just a touch of an almost orange color to it. It was loosely curled and hung down over both her shoulders. It looked like molten lava cascading down over her head. She currently was working on something; he could hear her muttering under her breath and her comment about 'Stupid, Muscle-head Wrestlers' particularly amused him. Jon hit the bell on the counter and laughed as the woman jumped in surprise. Once she had recovered from her near heart attack; she walked over to where Jon was standing, giving him one of those smiles that said 'I'm having a horrible day, but this place makes me plaster on a smile; even when dealing with assholes who think it's funny to scare me half to death'.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman's name was Amanda; or at least that is what her name tag said. "Sir? Is there something I can help you with?" She asked a little more impatiently the second time; Jon snapped out of the stare he had been so focused on.

"Sorry. Yes, I'm a Stupid, Muscle-head wrestler with the WWE and I'm here to check-in to the three bedroom suite I have booked." There! That would teach her not to be so snippy; he watched as her mouth dropped open and the color drained from her face. It was quite clear by her current appearance that she realized he must have heard her mumbling.

Amanda looked at the man in front of her and scolded herself mentally for having muttered something like that loud enough for him to hear. She could just picture herself getting fired over this; this was one of those moments when Amanda wished the earth would open up and swallow her. Especially now that she was getting a good look at the man; he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and while his hair was messy, it was clearly that way on purpose. He was obviously about 5 inches taller than she was and very muscular from what she could tell with that tight t-shirt on. "I am horribly embarrassed Sir! Please accept my apology; I didn't realize anyone could hear me and it's just been a rough day. I realize the fact no one was supposed to hear that is no excuse; it was very unprofessional! What name was the suite reserved under?"

"It's under Jonathan Good." Jon couldn't help but grin as Amanda's fingers flew at a furious speed over the keyboard. He could smell the nerves and the panic in her; it was making her blood pump faster. That mixed with her normal pheromones was dizzying. He was considering letting her off the hook; but before he could, she spoke again.

"Yes; here we go! It looks like you have a three bedroom suite booked for three nights?" Amanda managed to spit out, while trying to avoid making direct eye contact with him.

"That sounds correct; and we'll need three key cards for the room. Oh! We'll also be requiring you to come up to our suite and strip for us." Jon said straight-faced after removing his sunglasses and starting to stare at her.

"Wh…wh…what Sir? I can't do that; it's against hotel policy!" Amanda stammered and turned beet red.

"Is it hotel policy to insult your guests?" Jon asked matter-of-factly, holding his stare. He couldn't resist giving her a bit of a hard time; after all, he had insulted his career.

"N-O-…I am so mortified, please except my deepest apologizes. I don't want to get fired, although I deserve it; but I'm no stripper or prostitute." Amanda started off sounding shaky but had taken back some of her confidence back towards the end of the statement. Her look of horror didn't change much once Jon started laughing at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart; I was joking about the needing you to come up to our suite and strip for us. I wasn't joking about needing three keycards though. I just thought maybe you needed to learn a lesson about saying things too loudly. I'm not going to get you fired either; you can calm down now." Jon said while he still chuckled. He watched as her face went from showing horror to anger. He could actually see the red rising in her cheeks. She had to be at least part Irish; and if she wasn't then she certainly had the Irish temper down.

It took every ounce of control she had to keep from screaming at him. Amanda was furious that this guy thought the whole thing was such a big joke. She hit each key on the keyboard; harder than before. Slapped three activated key cards on the counter in front of her with a loud thud, "Here you go sir, three key cards; your room is on the fifth floor. Its number 513; by the way, your little joke was not funny at all. In fact, I'd call it rude and distastefully! You have a nice afternoon and enjoy staying here at the Hilton." Amanda whispered something to her co-worker and disappeared in the back.

Jon chuckled again until he felt the 'Thud' in between his shoulder blade as Colby smacked him. "Dude; what was that all about? That girl looked like she was going to murder you." Colby thought for a minute; Wait! Is that one of the girls you hooked up with before? Is that why she's so pissed?" Even though Jon had not slept with Amanda; he was suddenly not opposed the idea.

"No man! I definitely would have remembered that ball of fire. Can't say it wouldn't be interesting though." Jon grinned at his friend, handing him his keycard. He turned to hand Joe his keycard and was met with a look and a shaking head. "What?"

"Nothing. Just remember what they say man, 'Hell Hath No Fury…' and all that". Joe took his keycard and shook his head again. The men headed up to their suite.


End file.
